


With Your Permission (Single Parent AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re a single mom and you’ve been dating Steve Rogers for five years. Steve’s ready to take the next step but he needs to ask for someone’s permission first.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 21





	With Your Permission (Single Parent AU)

Steve fidgeted in his seat as he sat in the ice cream shop with the young boy before him. His fingers twiddling about as he gathers his thoughts to speak with the boy he’s grown to love as his own.

Alex, age 9, close to 10, sat happily on the other side of the table eating his favorite ice cream sundae. It was Wednesday, which meant he got out of school early. Steve always picked him up after school and brought him to the ice cream shop as a treat. That’s one of the many reasons he loved Steve. He was kind, fun, and fulfilled the fatherly role after his father died when he was young. He doesn’t really remember his dad, but his mom, aka you, and Steve always make sure to bring him up every once in a while. 

Steve clears his throat and rests his arms on the table, “So, buddy, I got something I wanna discuss with you.”

Alex looks up from his sundae, “What’s up, Steve?” he then scoops a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, leaving some whipped cream on his lip.

Steve chuckles as he leans across the table to wipe the remnants away, “It’s kind of important and I wanted to talk to you about it before I talked to your mom.”

“Uh huh.”

“Your mom…I love her very much. She’s so special to me and as are you. You both gave me a family and I’m so grateful for it. I’ve watched you grow up in the past five years. I’d love to be there every step of the way for the rest of your life.” He fishes something out of his pocket and sets it on the table. It’s a red velvet box. He opens it to reveal a beautiful gold diamond ring, “I wanna marry your mom and…I wanna be your dad. Officially.”

The spoon in Alex’s hand drops in surprise. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing! Steve wanted to marry his mom, you! And he wanted to be his dad! He was in shock, “Really? You-You wanna be my dad?”

Steve nodded with a smile, “Of course, I do, buddy. Alex, I love you so much. I wanna see you graduate high school, go to college, get married, have kids. All of it. If it’s okay with you, I’m gonna propose to your mom. Hopefully, she’ll say yes.”

Alex immediately scoot out from the booth and ran to the other side to Steve, “I give you permission! Marry my mom so you can be my dad!”

_________________________________________

* * *

Later that night, you come home to find Steve and Alex sitting on the couch watching Toy Story 3. They both perk at the sound of your work heels clacking against the wooden floors.

“Hi, mom!” Alex exclaims as he runs over and hugs you.

You hug him back, “Hey. How was your guys’ day?”

Your son shrugged, “Same old. I was just waiting for you to get home before I got to bed. I’ll go do that now!” he ran down the hall and to his room, his door slamming shut behind him.

You chuckled and looked towards Steve, “What was that about?”

He shrugged, “No clue.” he got up and walked over to you, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, “How was your day, honey?”

You mimicked Alex’s shrug and words, “Same old.”

Steve took your hand and pulled you towards the kitchen, “We saved some food for you. Lemon and herb chicken with steamed veggies and before you ask, yes, Alex did eat all of his portion.”

You softly smiled up at him as you sat down, “Yummy and thank you!” He then took out a bottle of wine and poured you a glass. You made a hum of delight, “You boys are treating me so well tonight. What’re you up to?” you asked with a teasing grin.

Steve shakes his head chuckling, “Nothin’ you won’t like, honey.” he sits down beside her and before she digs in to her meal, he takes her hand, grabbing her undivided attention, “I was gonna have this romantic elaborate plan, but I think this is more our thing.” he slides off his chair and onto one knee.

Your eyes widen and you gasp, “Steve-”

He holds a hand up with a smirk, “Don’t get ahead of me, sweetheart. I got some words to say first.” He clears his throat then speaks up again, “Y/N, for the past five years, I’ve grown to love you and Alex with all my heart. You both have made me the happiest I’ve ever been. You’ve given me a family, a home, something to work hard and fight for. So, Y/N L/N,” he takes out the velvet box and presents you the ring, “Will you marry me and make me part of your family forever?”

With watery eyes and trembling lips, you nod, “Yes! Of course! Yes, I’ll marry you!” you cup his face and place your lips on his, giving him a gentle and loving kiss. 

You then felt small arms wrap around you, “Steve’s gonna be my dad!” you hear Alex yell. 

You let out a laugh, “Yeah, buddy, he is. You’re okay with that right?”

He nods, “Yeah, mom.” he then moves to Steve, hugging him tight, “I love you, Steve.”

Steve wipes at his watering eyes, “I love you too, Alex,” he then grabs onto your hand, “I love you both so much. I’m so happy to be a part of your family.”


End file.
